A Mimetista
by Mlle Marie
Summary: Não era igual a eles, apenas parecida e esse seria sempre seu maior crime.


**A Mimetista**

**N.A.:** Eu não sei se "Mimetista" existe, pelo menos desse jeito. O que existe é Mimetismo, que é um sistema de defesa onde os animais mais fracos tornam-se parecidos com os mais fortes para espantar os predadores. Exemplo disso é a falsa cobra coral que não possui - ou possui muito pouco - veneno e para defender-se tenta parecer o máximo com a verdadeira que é muito venenosa. Agradecimentos ao professor de biologia. E à beta, DarkAngel.

**O Pedido **

Misturavam-se organdi e tule em uma dança maravilhosa. Girando. Girando. Girando... O brilho morno do sol tornava visíveis os infinitos fragmentos de pó levantados pelo movimento. Ecoando pelo quarto as risadas, infantis e estridentes, enchiam o ambiente dando um ar fantástico e insano a cada fragmento de matéria ali presente.

Ted observava tudo inebriado. Mantinha os olhos redondos bem abertos como se, ao mesmo tempo que incrédulo, tivesse medo de perder algum detalhe. Era sua Andromeda e ela estava livre, autêntica, incrível. Havia de querê-la assim para sempre, durante a limitada eternidade que tivessem juntos. Perdeu-se nos sons e cores, acordando horas – ou haviam sido apenas segundos? – depois, ajoelhou-se, achando-se incapaz de sentir maior felicidade. As palavras, balbuciadas como se estivesse ébrio, escaparam de seus lábios sulcados pelo inverno.

- Case-se comigo?

Andrômeda parou bruscamente e o encarou perplexa, os estofos repousando sobre seus cabelos e encobrindo-lhe a face. Sussurrando ela proferiu a única verdade que conhecia naquele instante, a verdade absoluta que moveria para sempre sua opaca existência.

- Je t'aime.

Ah francês! A língua dos enamorados.

Não para eles. Não para Ted e Dromeda.

- Não! – Esbravejou ele irredutível.

Ainda estática, Andromeda esbugalhou os olhos castanhos, levemente avermelhados no contorno das pálpebras. Percebendo-a daquele modo, qualquer um a julgaria fantasmagórica, mas para Ted ela não era outra coisa senão fascinante. Com um passo ele diminuiu a distância até o espectro cristalino que era Andromeda e com outro, consecutivo, ela tornou a aumentá-la. Os instantes de calma se esvaiam e em segundos ela estava girando. Girando. Girando... com organdi e tule em sua dança mística, mas sem risadas estridentes e infantis. Dessa vez era apenas uma frase repetida infinitamente, jogada às paredes através da transparência dos tecidos, como se estes pudessem purificá-las.

- Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! ...

Ted não queria ouvir. Pisoteando os brocados sob seus pés, invadiu o círculo sagrado que Andromeda reforçava a cada giro e parou-a bruscamente comprimindo os pulsos pálidos sob seus dedos.

- Case-se comigo.

Ah, como ela queria! Mas não podia...

Lentamente, como se temesse que ela voltasse a girar a qualquer momento caso percebesse os punhos livres, aliviou o toque abrindo as mãos. Organdi e tule foram erguidos possibilitando pela primeira vez a visão perfeita da face de Andromeda. Os olhos estavam úmidos e os cabelos, da cor do mais antigo carvalho, caiam-lhe sobre as maçãs afogueadas do rosto. Nunca Ted a havia observado tão linda e tão verdadeira.

- Dromeda, preciso ouvir de você. – Suplicou contendo a ânsia que o dominava de pular sobre ela e roubar-lhe um único ósculo. Se ela falasse, ele não precisaria roubar mais nada, pois que tudo nela seria eternamente dele.

**Melindrosa **

- Por que você coloca isso nelas?

- Não é "isso". É uma melindrosa, tradição da minha família.

- Mas agora você é **minha** família.

- Por isso a inscrição nelas diz Black e não Rosier.

- Por que sua família tem uma tradição tão estranha?

- Não mais do que ter uma sala apenas para a tapeçaria da árvore genealógica. São as algemas que as lembrarão de quem são, ou devem ser, nos momentos em que precisarem ser lembradas.

- Você me ama?

- Amo.

- Você está me traindo?

- Não. Eu te amo porque você me deu algo para amar.

E indicou as duas crianças que se assemelhavam a anjos enquanto dormiam nos braços uma da outra.

**Uma Vela Acesa **

A chama da vela tremeluziu ao entrar em contato com a pele fria e macilenta, quase translúcida, da menina. Um grito foi sufocado na garganta e então ela sorriu.

- Desculpe, Bella. – Murmurou Andromeda com a voz ainda rouca pelo grito sufocado.

- Você não está sendo sincera. – Olhando para a menina loura segurando o castiçal com a vela acesa, ordenou. – Mais uma vez, Cissy.

- Mas, Bella... – A menina pediu, mais com os olhos do que com as palavras. – Ela já falou.

- Não discuta!

Bella agarrou na mão de Andromeda e a segurou firmemente esperando Cissy aproximar-se com a vela.

Andromeda choramingou.

- Na mão não! Mamãe vai ver...

- Ela não é sua mãe, sua porca Lufa-lufa! Agora, Cissy.

Segurando o mindinho arroxeado da mão que lhe era estendida, Cissy aproximou o castiçal com a vela. Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Andromeda e ela pediu perdão novamente, mesmo que a dor já a fizesse ter esquecido há muito o porquê de estar se desculpando.

**Francês **

Ensine-me francês. – Ensine-me a ser falsa.

Ensine-me a mentir, a manipular, a calcular.

Eram nas aulas de francês que eu aprendia. Com Ted, o melhor professor. O mais esperto também. Não me ensinou o pulo do gato. Sempre me descobria por trás da imagem distorcida que eu criava para mim. Era como se ele pudesse ver através do vapor no espelho.

Por que me ensinava tais coisas? Porque me queria viva. Porque me queria. Me queria. Queria...

Ainda quer. Acho. Espero.

Odeio francês. Odeio mentir.

**Fiando **

Fios emaranhados. Fios separados por dedos finos. Três partes, mechas iguais e diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Cada fio tinha um tom próprio de castanho. Esquerda, direita, meio, esquerda, direita, meio, esquerda, direita, meio, esquerda, direita, meio...

Seus cabelos eram tão louros, tão claros e reluzentes. Não gostava de chamar atenção, preferia um tom mais opaco e discreto. Quem dera fossem castanhos como os de Dromeda.

A fita sempre amarela. Não era sua cor preferida. Nem da irmã. Mas era a que lhe tinham destinado.

Era como se fossem crianças novamente. Mas sem inocência. Os papéis invertidos. As lágrimas escorregando ligeiras pelo rosto da outra comprovavam.

E em pensar que não fazia muito tempo emaranhava o próprio cabelo na tentativa de trançá-lo.

Ah, quem dera fosse mais corajosa... Soltaria o laço, desfaria a trança e a deixaria ser livre.

**Outono **

O bochorno passava por entre os ramos das árvores levando consigo algumas folhas já amareladas pelo tempo seco. Levaria também as fitas enroscadas nos cabelos de Andromeda se esta não as segurasse firmemente. Parecia afrontada pelo vento, os lábios comprimidos em amargor. Mas Ted sabia que ela estava feliz e sentia prazer com o hálito morno da estação a soprar-lhe a face. Apenas tentava manter seu papel, apesar de tudo.

O embrulho feito com papel de seda e cordões finos entrelaçados chamou a atenção dela e ele pôde perceber um brilho ansioso no canto dos olhos. Como ela permanecesse em um silêncio contido, estendeu-lhe o presente. Quando Andromeda aceitou, friccionaram-se levemente as pontas dos dedos de ambos e ela retraiu-se envergonhada. Ted tinha conhecimento sobre ela não poder sentir o toque muito bem, havia percebido as deformações nas extremidades há algum tempo, e como segurava tudo com demasiada força.

Andromeda apalpou o pacote macio e fofo sob as palmas das mãos querendo abri-lo, mas antes que o fizesse Ted a trouxe para junto de si com um braço passado por sobre seus ombros. Beijou-lhe a fronte em um gesto inocente e libidinoso ao mesmo tempo, porque era o máximo que lhe era permitido e o mínimo que desejava. Soltou-a rápido, como se assim pudesse diminuir a dor da separação e sumiu por entre as árvores pisoteando folhas secas.

**Embrulho **

"Lembre-se de mim no inverno." – Não era assim que estava escrito, mas foi assim que ela leu.

Um cachecol roxo. Místico e aziago como somente ela poderia ser. Morno e querido como apenas Ted a fazia sentir-se.

Pena não poder usá-lo. Podia somente, nos curtos momentos em que era deixada sozinha no quarto, levantar uma brecha do colchão e espiá-lo segurando ardorosamente a franja de lã. Ah, se Bella soubesse era capaz de enforcá-la com ele. Se Cissy desconfiasse, todos saberiam.

Alguém gritou seu nome no andar de baixo e, ligeira, alcançou a porta enquanto puxava bem as mangas da roupa tentando desaparecer dentro do vestido amarelo. Não gostava de amarelo e nem de vestidos. Gostava de roxo e de cachecóis.

**Felicidade **

- Você sabe por que te ensino essas coisas, Dromeda?

- Não me interessa.

- Você é tão rude às vezes

- Não. Eu te trato como você merece.

- Não. Você me trata como te ensinaram a tratar sangue-ruins.

- Por que você insiste em falar de si mesmo desse modo?

- Não tem importância.

- Para mim tem.

- Talvez seja por isso que, apesar de não saber o que está acontecendo, me sinto feliz.

- Feliz?

- Feliz por estar com você.

**Dez Minutos **

Não sabia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Não entendia o motivo de ter aceitado.

Pessoas ao seu redor falavam sobre cores, tecidos e ornamentações de todos os tipos. Casar-se em uma catedral romana? Com um pôr-do-sol parisiense? Ou optaria um clássico inglês? Dava de ombros a todas essas perguntas. Independente do que dissesse não seria ela quem escolheria. Não a deixaram escolher o noivo, não a deixariam escolher a festa.

As mulheres que a mediam e passavam amostras sob seus olhos já haviam visto noivas mais desanimadas, como Druella por exemplo. Não seria a primeira nem a última a cumprir a vontade da família.

Druella pediu dez minutos às sós com a filha do meio e estes a salvaram. Os cinco primeiros foram dela, os cinco restante, de Ted.

**A Resposta **

Os lábios de Andromeda tremulavam. Apenas uma palavra e nunca mais precisaria fingir. Mas sua mente fez-se traiçoeira, trazendo memórias de uma época distante, quando Bella a insultava e a fazia pagar por crimes dos quais não possuía culpa. Fechou as mãos em sua agonia e sentiu as cicatrizes ainda presentes nas pontas dos dedos, sempre a prejudicar-lhe o tato. As marcas eram tantas que duvidara algum dia alcançar tamanha felicidade, mas Ted estivera com ela desde o pior dia até o melhor, fazendo-a enxergar algo bom em cada detalhe do mundo, mesmo quando não queria ver. Mas ela não era mais a imagem embaçada de um Black escondendo uma personalidade frágil e doentia. Não temia mais o fogo, nem os gritos de sua mãe, nem a falsa compaixão de Cissy. No final, apenas uma marca permanecia em Andromeda – a loucura de Bella.

Mas ela não deixaria que isso a impedisse.

- Sim. Amo você. – Lágrimas saltaram-lhe dos olhos em conjunto com as palavras ditas firmemente.

Erguendo-a no ar, Ted a apertou contra si maravilhado, tendo a certeza de que jamais escutaria palavras mais suaves e sinceras. Mais uma vez, as quatro paredes repercutiram a mais pura felicidade e presenciaram os mais inocentes gestos de amor.

E sem que qualquer um percebesse, a melindrosa desprendeu-se e adejou entre os tecidos, antes de dissolver-se a poucos centímetros do chão.


End file.
